


Vulnerable

by viceversa



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, all the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Dana is worried when Stella cancels their date, and she goes to investigate.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sportsnightnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsnightnut/gifts).



> prompt from @sportsnightnut "The first time Stella has a bad day during their relationship, Scully just holds her and Stella stiffens up. Her body doesn't know how to process this physical act of emotional support. Then Scully, in realization, murmurs "Oh, sweetheart," runs her hand over Stella's hair and soothes her. Stella loses it because she's never allowed herself to be this vulnerable or had someone do this before and it's so nice."  
> this was quick, hope you like it!

Dana tried not to be worried when Stella was late. It was her turn to make dinner, and she had a lasagna prepared to put in the oven, wine ready to be opened. 

She looked around, nervous. This was their unofficial four month anniversary, and she wanted everything to look nice. Her flat in London was small and efficient, but nice. She sold a lot of her things before she left Virginia, donated even more to the church. What she had here was important to her, but it barely filled the small one bedroom. Stella seemed to like it, which was important to Dana.

Stella was important to Dana in general. She’d never been in a relationship like this, and it wasn’t because Stella as a woman. No, no relationship had ever been so… easy, as this one. Stella was amazing, perfect. She knew Dana’s life - law enforcement, a history of traumas, living with the darkness, fighting against it. The long hours, the nightmares. There were no unrealistic expectations between them. Only mutual respect, and a blossoming love.

Dana definitely felt that last part.

So when her phone rang half an hour past the time Stella was supposed to arrive, Dana practically jumped to answer out of worry.

“Stella, hey, where are you?” Dana made sure her voice was light so as not to betray her anxiety.

“I’m sorry, Dana. I’m going to have to cancel tonight.”

Dana wilted, disappointed but understanding. She was just glad that Stella wasn’t hurt, or worse. “Work?”

Two light thunks over the phone, what sounded like keys being sat on a table. “No. I’m home. I just… It was a bad one, today. I don’t think I’ll be good company is all. I’m quite tired.”

Dana frowned, a little confused. There had been bad days at work before, long ones, but nothing that Stella had canceled over. “What aren’t you telling me? Are you okay?” Her tone concerned, not accusatory.

Stella was silent a moment over the phone, and Dana thought she heard her breath hitch. Something low in Dana’s gut tightened. Stella wasn’t okay.

“Nothing. Listen, Dana, I’m fine. I’ll see you next time.”

Stella hung up the phone on her, another first. There was nothing about this conversation that made sense. Hesitating only slightly, she quickly went around her small apartment. The lasagna went in to the fridge, to be made later, the preheating oven turned off. She quickly filled a weekender bag with clothing for the night and the next day, and turned off her lights as she left.

Outside, Dana hailed a cab, a pro after living here for close to a year. The ride to Stella’s home wasn’t long, and soon she was standing on her front steps, wondering if she was overreacting.

What if this was the wrong move? Instead of supportive girlfriend, she could be overstepping. What if she was seeing someone else and Dana was about to walk in on something she didn’t want to see? No, Stella wouldn’t do that to her, to them. But maybe she genuinely wanted to be left alone.

Dana almost made to move, but she remembered Stella’s voice on the phone - tight, like she was in pain, or about to cry. If she really wanted solitude, she’d have to tell Dana to her face.

She entered with her newly given key and cursed her own self-doubt for thinking Stella would cheat on her. They were solid. She hoped.

The living area was empty, as was the kitchen, but displayed signs of Stella being home. Her purse was on the island, her heels next to the stairs. Dana walked up to the second floor and found Stella in her bedroom.

She stood in the doorway, watching as Stella took a sip of wine, curled up on her bed. The lights were dim, the shades drawn. The clothing Stella had been wearing was strewn on the floor, and she was in her cotton pajamas.

Stella looked blank, haunted. Like she’d seen something that changed her. That hurt her. 

Dana recognized the scene for what it was, a party thrown for one. A time to process, to compartmentalize, to force down emotions that she didn’t want to feel. She’d had plenty in her life. God, what happened?

“Stel…”

Her name was not louder than a breath, but Stella jumped, startled until she saw Dana in the door. Impossibly, she tensed further, retreating into herself.

Dana’s chest ached at the sight. She made her way to the bed, slipping her flats off on the way. Whatever happened at work had obviously been worse than a ‘bad day.’ A bad day was frustration, was working toward a goal, was fighting the system. This was hurt, trauma.

Stella was stiff, closed off, but she wasn’t yelling at Dana to leave, so she took that as permission to crawl onto the bed.

“What happened?”

Stella shook her head, pressed her lips together, unable to speak. The wine glass jerked slightly in her hand, and Dana rescued it, placing it on her bedside table. She waited patiently, hating that Stella was hurting. Hating more that she didn’t feel like she could share her hurt with her.

“It’s fine, really. You can go home. I’m not really up to anything, tonight.” Stella took a breath. It was shaky. “I’m sorry you’ve come all this way.”

Not up for anything? Jesus, did Stella really think Dana was here for sex? This was obviously not the scenario in which to address that thought, not with Stella on the edge like this.

Dana knew that words wouldn’t help at this point, but she couldn’t keep away from her any longer, not when she was like this. She moved closer and gathered Stella in her arms.

Stella stiffened up, frozen in her embrace. Her breath hitched, as if she didn’t know what to do next. Like she didn’t know how to react to being held, being comforted, torn between tears and escape.

Dana’s heart broke all over again. This woman deserved the world, deserved simple acts of comfort and love, and she was driven to be that for her. Dana soothed her hands over Stella’s arm and back, moving so her head was tucked under Dana’s chin.

Stella tipped over the precipice, collapsing fully into Dana’s arms, seeking the comfort and warmth. She recognized the safety of Dana’s embrace, the love. With the release of tension her walls fell and she let out a sob.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Dana cradled Stella, running a soothing hand through her hair, keeping her near and supported.

Stella’s hands came up and clutched at the fabric of Dana’s sweater, bringing her impossibly close, burying her head in the juncture of Dana’s shoulder and neck. Necessary catharsis, expressed in heaving sobs, ripped through Stella’s body.

“Shhh, dear. It’s okay, let it out. I’m here.” Dana kept up the soothing words under her breath as Stella fell apart before her. She’d never seen her like this, so vulnerable, so broken. Dana felt a surge of love and protectiveness, wanting to extinguish the source of pain for her love forever. A few tears of her own slipped down her cheeks, even as Stella’s brief but violent storm quelled. "Sweetheart, Stella. It's okay, it's okay."

Some time later, Stella regained her breath, fighting embarrassment at the display she just put on. She stayed under Dana’s chin, not wanting to show her face to the world just yet. Not when she had such a perfect spot to be.

“Are you okay, love?” 

Stella felt Dana’s voice in her chest, with all her concern and own emotion reflected in it. Stella didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what she should say. And then Dana’s words registered, aligning with her actions. Love. Her love. Stella could do this, with her. She could try to shut her off, to protect Dana from her own demons, but here was proof of Dana’s love, of her goodness.

“No,” Stella rasped, owing it to Dana to be honest. “I’m not okay. But I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @viceversawrites


End file.
